Complicated
by Mysteria
Summary: Post Lockdown. Why do things have to be so complicated? Carby tendenscies. Mainly non-ship. R&R please.


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't know nor own any of the characters used. They belong to the creators of ER and all those another people that make the show.

****

Spoilers: None, unless you live on a rock and haven't watched since season six. Heh.

****

Storyline: Post 'Lockdown', References to 'Rampage' 'The Longer You Stay', 'Supplies And Demands' and 'Secrets And Lies'

****

Archive: Go for it. Just let me know where.

****

Author Notes: Just a little short I came up with while being bored and listening to Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated' I do have Carby tendencies so this is like a non-ship/ship type deal short. Or something. I dunno. I'm rambling.

****

Complicated

"So, are we really gonna do this?" John questioned quietly. Abby pulled back, smiling slightly as she looked into John's eyes. 

"Your the one who kissed me." She reminded quietly. He shifted his eyes.

"Oh, right." He paused. "You kissed back though." He pointed out.

"True." She mumbled as she pulled the ice pack from his neck and rubbed her own face on it. John snorted slightly.

"You just rubbed my sweat all over your face." He stated innocently. She rolled her eyes and dropped the pack to the side.

"After all this you want to get together." She asked though it sounded more like a statement. He froze.

"I, I dunno. Maybe. I suppose." He stumbled along the words unsure of what to say.

"But isn't this what you wanted, you said so yourself last year." She exclaimed.

"I also said I didn't this year." He countered. _Why am I arguing with her? _He questioned himself silently. She sighed. "And you didn't want me when I did. You wanted broody Luka." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well I don't want him now." She snapped. He grunted. "What?" she yelped.

"You don't lie well." He said simply. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who's lying?" She muttered. He in turn also raised an eyebrow not saying a word. "What? About Luka? I don't want him." She yelled.

"You've kept a pretty good eye on him then, and then you were living with him and-" He began but she interrupted.

"Shut up. I wanted you this year, a few months ago. Remember? _You_ turned _me_ down, remember?" She said incredulously.

"Yeah, after I a consolation prize to Luka!" He hollered. "And you were jealous." He added. She groaned.

"What the hell are you talking about? A consolation prize? And what the hell was I jealous of? Your non-existent sex life? I'm not following at all." She replied in response to the accusation, slightly angered.

"Susan." He answered. Abby went to say something but he waved her off. "And who are you kidding? You only wanted me after Luka dropped your ass. So I was second best to Luka. Gee, thanks." He snapped.

"That is so not true. It's not true." She replied. He shrugged in response not really caring. "And I wasn't jealous of Susan." He laughed. "Ok, maybe a little bit." She muttered. He let out a sigh and ran his hands threw his hair.

"Why does everything between us have to be so complicated?" He questioned.

"I don't know. But this is all on you. You kissed me and then picked a fight. What was the point of that?" She asked looking slightly amused.

"I dunno." He mumbled. She sighed and leaned against a counter. "So... you wanna try this?" He questioned again. Abby smiled.

"Yeah... if we ever get out of here." She answered. As if on cue, Malik poked his head in.

"Lockdown's over." He stated tiredly and walked away after giving the two a glance. John raised and eyebrow.

"You think he...?" He mumbled. Abby smirked.

"He's probably already made an announcement on the intercom." She said with a laugh and left the tramua room, John followed. They ended up over by admit. John caught Susan giving him and Abby a glance over. He shook his head with a silent laugh as Susan smiled. He turned to Abby and frowned, sighing as she was gazing over at Luka, who was talking to a attractive female patient, who probably just had questions about the lockdown that had just ended. He grunted and walked past Abby towards the doors.

"Something's don't change. Ever." He muttered. "It's always gotta be complicated." And with that he was gone, not even giving Abby a chance to protest.

"Another chance blown." Susan stated. Abby's eyes grew wide as she looked at the blonde haired woman. Susan smiled sadly before walking away. Abby wrinkled her forehead.

"No." She muttered quietly. "Just another move in this complicated game." She stated to no one before walking off towards the lounge.


End file.
